User talk:NegatronX
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:MadQueenDaenerys.jpeg page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shaneymike (talk) 08:05, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Watch it Please refrain from writing rude comments like the one you gave in your last edit to Daenerys's article. Writing rude comments like that amounts to intimidating behavior, which is a blockable offense, so just watch it. Shaneymike (talk) 18:23, May 19, 2019 (UTC) User:Shaneymike Not defending anyone but this is inevitable in an edit war. We need to have them sit down and reach a consensus. NegatronX, if you see someone revert you next time, please try the talk page of the article instead. MatthewOne (talk) 18:30, May 19, 2019 (UTC) User:MatthewOne There is nothing to talk about in the talk page, that information is clear as day. I provided my sources, episodes 4 and 5 of season 8, in which it's made crystal clear that Jon Snow and Dany are no longer a thing. Having done so, I can only see the reverting of my edit as vandalism, hence I responded the way that I did in my edit summary. When something is this obvious, I don't find it necessary to have a big discussion about it. NegatronX (talk) 20:46, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Blocked I've blocked you for three days for the following reasons: 1. Taking it upon yourself to remove another user's message on the Daenerys talk page because it was unsigned. 2. Writing rude comments in your edit summaries. 3. Being uncivil to other users, namely User:Potsk. Just so we're clear, I'm not blocking you for leaving me that message over on Community Central telling me to lift the block or you would take this matter up with the bureaucrats, or because you've already asked User:QueenBuffy to demote me. I'm doing it because we've had problems with users like you in the past, and actions like the ones you've taken so far are not acceptable. You are free to continue editing this talk page but be forewarned that removing any messages like you did over on the Daenerys talk page will result in further punitive action. I'll let the other admins make up their own minds as to whether this mini-block stands or not. In the meantime, like I said, you are free to continue editing this talk page for the duration of this block but DO NOT removed this message or any of the previous messages or any other messages that are posted after this one. Shaneymike (talk) 21:31, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Let's see. I removed a comment that was irrelevant to the topic that I had started in the talk page and was unsigned, basically just taking up space. Don't see where the intimidating behavior/harassment is there. Next, you claim I wrote "rude comments" in my edit summaries. I have only ever left a "rude" comment once in an edit summary and it was with good reason, I was dealing with a vandal. Lastly, you claim I was being "uncivil" to other users, and specifically named Potsk. You neglected to even provide proof to back up this outrageous claim, but I suspect you are referring to that Daenerys article talk page topic, where Potsk rudely butted in and basically gave me attitude for no reason, ordering me to do something that he could have easily done himself. Maybe I was a bit standoffish, but nowhere near "uncivil". All in all, you make an extremely weak case for a 3 day block. I expect your superior, Buffy, is going to fix the mess you made by threatening an upstanding member of the community and wrongfully blocking me. Just so you know, I've met lots of kids like you on wikia; you're a dime a dozen around here. Fragile little babies who can't admit they made a bad call and keep trying to flaunt their virtual power. I could really get "uncivil" here, believe me, but I'd rather have Buffy take care of this. NegatronX (talk) 21:46, May 19, 2019 (UTC) "Vandalism" on Daenrys page Negatron do not accuse people of vandalism when they have not done anything such. I simply removed the word (formerly), because I disagreed and Jon was her lover till her death. My edit hasn't caused any harm to the article most of all. That is not vandalism in any form. An edit dispute only. If you want to discuss about showing Jon as a former lover, do at the article's talk page. But please don't accuse others of vandalism. Also please avoid leaving joke summaries, edit summaries are for explaining an edit. MatthewOne (talk) 22:42, May 28, 2019 (UTC) I didn't say I won't come to chat about it. Unless you meant the live chat. But your issue should be taken up on the article talk page - Talk:Daenerys Targaryen. MatthewOne (talk) 22:59, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Making false accusations is not allowed. Both Dany and Jon loved each other even by Episode 6. But thay you should discuss at the article's talk page. If you keep edit-warring and falsely accusing, you are liable to get blocked again. MatthewOne (talk) 23:04, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Blocked for one week What did I say about removing messages? I was hoping to leave your latest spat with MatthewOne to another admin but then I saw you ignored my instructions about removing messages. I'm blocking you for a week. If you disagree with my actions, you are free to make your case here but I'm pretty sure the other admins will agree that your behavior as of now is unacceptable. Shaneymike (talk) 23:19, May 28, 2019 (UTC) I do apologize, Shaney. I admit I got a bit carried away, as I am not used to such blatant...how to put it? Stupidity, would be the appropriate term. Meaning no offence, of course. I'm sure the rest of the admins here would agree with you. After all, they made you into one; that's quite telling. Oh well, see you in a week, chump. NegatronX (talk) 23:28, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Permanent ban "Oh well, see you in a week, chump" No, you won't. Now I'm banning you permanently. You are clearly unhinged. First, you stalked me over on Community Central and accused me of sock puppetry when another user commented on your behavior there. And now you've stalked me over on Music Hub. So long, genius. Have a nice life. I'm sure there will be plenty of other Wikis that will accommodate your arrogant, boorish behavior. Not! Shaneymike (talk) 23:50, May 28, 2019 (UTC)